1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube expanding method and apparatus for manufacture of a damper tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damper tube of a hydraulic shock absorber is structured, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-328176 (patent document 1), such that a rod guide and an oil seal are fixed by tube expanding a tube end opening portion of a thin tube (for example, having a thickness of 1.8 mm or less), incorporating the rod guide and the oil seal to the expanded opening portion, and caulking the tube end.
A conventional tube expanding apparatus of a damper tube supports a thrust force of a punch applied to the damper tube while holding one end of the damper tube by a stopper, inserting the other end of the damper tube to a die, inserting a punch to the other end of the damper tube so as to propel, and tube expanding the other end of the damper tube while ironing.
Since the ironing work of the tube end of the damper tube results in a tube end with a thickness that is somewhat thin, the damper tube is elongated to the thinned amount of the tube end (for example, about 2 to 3 mm). In the conventional art, since the stopper retaining one end of the damper tube is fixed, a load in an axial direction applied to the damper tube is increased due to the elongation caused by the ironing work of the damper tube. If the load reaches a buckling load of the damper tube, the damper tube is buckled. Therefore a means for constraining an inner diameter or an outer diameter of the damper tube approximately in a whole length so as to prevent the buckling of the damper tube is typically applied.